ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
U.B.C.S.I.I.A
Write the text of your article here! UBCSIA stands for the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service Intelligence and Investigative Agency. It is the elite intelligence and Investigative Work agency of the UBCS using trained for techniques used by the CIA, MI6, MI5, and KGB. Missions include Undercover work, Stealth, Assassination work, Investigations, Covert Unconventional warfare spying interrogation, collect foreign governments, corporations, individuals, advise public policymakers. All these techniques are then passed onto the regular UBCS to get up to the minute info on enemies, outbreaks bio terrorist outbreaks viral, bacterial, parasite including B.O.W's bio terrorists activities. (Note this is under development it won't come active until members join, certain vehicles and aircraft gotten) (Also note in time this may or may not be on the same site). Standard UBCSIA Issued Weapons and Equipment *Exploding Cigar. *Camera Gun. *Skorpion SMG 61. *Ingram Mac-10. *Shoeknife. *Dead Drop Spike. *Garrote. *Briefcase Gun. *Glock 19. *Ballistic Knife. *Ice Pick. *Combat Knife. *Seiga Shotgun or AA-12 (If sent in doing a war situation). *AR-15 armalite or AK-74 (same as above). *Rations and herbs (depending on the situation) UBCSIA Agents Commander, part time agent, and Founder StephenDwan. Reserve UBCSIA Agents (Reserve means you aren't a fully or part time member and will only be called when needed and when not needed will be sent back to your old UBCS unit when needed you will only be needed this if there is not enough UBCS members, an over flow of agents, if there is too many people wanting to be a Agents, if there is a need for back up for either UBCS members or UBCSIA agents etc.). Recruitment, Training, Etc Note Training base shall be of the regular UBCS at the moment Recruiting new Agents and reserve Agents is very picky you have to be have certain skills and qualifications, clean records (IE no betrayals, or other crimes against UBCS), be able to take intense interrogation even to the point of death of you or others, be a smart thinker, sabotage, demolition, No Lazyness, First Aid, Charismatic hacking, Computers, have no remorse, bomb disposal, explosives planting, solo missions, obeying commands, Not the cause of any mission failure served in the UBCS for at least 6 months, have special talent in certain aspects like sniping, planning and executing of missions and you have to ask Stephendwan and wait for his decision or he may ask you to join there is no one else who can do this. As you can very few will make it past the recruitment stage. Out of the training is a combination of UBCS, KGB, SAS, Spetsnaz, CIA, MI5 and MI6 it is extremely challenging and very few will be accepted less then in the recruitment stage as only the best will survive the Training stage plus death may occur and has to be accepted as this will strengthen you into a better agent. (Note training will be done in the same place as the UBCS training area). Note Reserve Agents Only Reserve Agents will be tested in order to see if they can act as Agents when needed even if they are on a mission for the UBCS. After the chosen few out of the training and There will be few small but quiet dangerous missions to give you experience on the field and death just like in trainning may occur and is nothing to whine about as it will strengthen you into a better agent. You may or may not get help for your instructor. You may be sent in for solo, of At least four members. After all that you will finally be a new UBCSIA agent and will be on call for mission briefings (Only if your online realistically of course and you will only have to act when you are online). Remember if you fail to meet the qualifications, the skills, the needs, the training, the small missions, or you give up you will always fall back to your old unit in the regular UBCS team the same rank as you were before. Recruitment Needed *Spy Plane Pilots. *Drone Operators. Standard Issue Vehicles and Aircraft Coming soon.